pixeldungeonfandomcom-20200225-history
Other items
Food Items Food is essential for player's survival. If the player does not eat food, he will become hungry and (eventually) die starving. Food also restores five hit points for the Warrior class and one charge to all wands for the Mage class. Ration of food This type of food is the most common in the game. Most of the levels have this food in one of their normal or special rooms. You start the game with one ration of food in your inventory. Pasty It can be found in chests, trap rooms or regular rooms. Mystery meat Mystery meat is dropped by sewer crabs, cave spinners, scorpios and giant piranhas. Eating mystery meat is dangerous, because it might have the following effects: Because of this, it’s a good idea to eat it over water in case you catch fire. Mystery meat can also be harmless, but the chance is 20 only. The only way to make mystery meat safe is to cook it by throwing it onto a fire (turning it into a chargrilled meat) or to freeze it (tuning it into Frozen carpaccio). Mystery meat, chargrilled meat and Frozen carpaccio are half-value foods; if you are starving, they will only return you to hungry rather than completely sated. Chargrilled meat }} The player can get chargrilled meat by subjecting mystery meat to fire (i.e. throw it into a fire, or drop it and throw a Potion of Liquid Flame at it, or throw it onto a fire trap. Sometimes it will randomly cook if it's in your inventory when you are burning). Unlike mystery meat, it confers no negative effects when eaten. But it is still a half-value food which will only raise a starving player to hungry rather than completely sated. Frozen carpaccio }} The player can get frozen carpaccio by subjecting mystery meat to ice (i.e. drop it and throw a Potion of Frost at it. Sometimes, Mystery meat will randomly freeze if it's in your inventory when you are frozen). Like mystery meat it is still a half-value food which will only raise a starving player to hungry rather than completely sated, but its side effects are mostly positive: * Refreshed will remove Poisoned, Crippled, Weakened or Bleeding debuffs * Harmed, contrary to the "You feel better!" description (bug?), will set the players health to meaning the Hero will be harmed if he has greater than of his total health and healed if he has less than . Overpriced food ration Overpriced ration of food can be bought from the shop on level 6, 11 or 16. Like mystery meat and chargrilled meat, it is a half-value food; if the player is starving, it will only raise them to hungry rather than completely sated. If the player was only hungry, it will remove hungry status for a shorter amount of time than other foods. Plant Items 'Seeds' Seeds are collectible items found by stepping on grass or plants. When thrown each seed grows a different plant that has its own effect. 3 or more seeds can be added to an Alchemy pot to create a potion. 'Dewdrop' Dewdrops, an addition made in v0.4.2, are dropped randomly when trampling high grass tiles. When picked up, it restores a small amount of hit points to the player, and disappears. The number of HP restored is equals to the stage, increased by 1 for Huntresses. Keys There are 3 types of keys in the game. All keys can only be used on the level they are found on. 'Iron key' Iron keys are used to open locked special rooms. They can only be used on the level they are found on. When it is in your inventory it will tell you which floor it was found on. There is a small 'notification' on the top right hand of the screen, the icon shaped like a key on the right tells you how many keys you have in your possesion which work on the floor you are on. 'Golden key' Golden keys are used to open locked chests and crystal chests. These chests look different to normal chests as they have a large square in the center which is a lock. Usually these locked chests contain items of higher value like rings. 'Skeleton key' Skeleton keys are dropped from bosses after defeating them. They are used to open the gate to deeper levels. The gate door is a very extravagant door with bars and a giant padlock at the center of it. Quest Items 'Dried rose' Introduced in , this item is part of a quest given by the Sad ghost. The Sad ghost asks the hero to find a dried rose and in return will give the player a weapon or armor. 'Giant rat skull' Introduced in , this item is part of an alternate quest given by the Sad ghost. The Sad ghost asks the hero to slay the Fetid rat, and give it the skull of the rat and in return will give the player a weapon or armor. 'Corpse dust' Introduced in , this item is part of an alternate quest given by the Old wandmaker. It can be gathered from skeletal remains. It seems to lure enemies to the hero when it is in his inventory. (To Be Confirmed) 'Pickaxe' Introduced in , this item is part of a quest given by the Troll blacksmith. This is only given by the Troll blacksmith once his quest has been accepted. 'Dark gold ore' Introduced in , this item is mined as part of the Troll blacksmith's quest. The Dark gold ore can be sold at a Shop for 1 Gold a piece. 'Dwarf token' Introduced in , this item is part of a quest given by the Ambitious imp. He asks you to kill 6 Golems, which drop a Dwarf Token upon death. As a reward for giving him the 6 tokens (& clearing some Golems), the Imp will give you a cursed, identified ring. chance for 0 & +1, and 35% chance for +3 & +4 'Dwarf insignia' Introduced in , this item is part of a not-yet-implemented quest given by the not-yet-implemented Ambitious demon. Miscellaneous Items 'Gold' Gold can be found in chests and rooms on each level of the dungeon, except for the boss levels. Gold can also be dropped from gnolls. It is not stored in the inventory like normal items; and if an ankh is used, all gold will be lost. It is used for purchasing items from shops on levels 6, 11, and 16. If the player is higher level, greater amounts of gold will be found. Large amounts of gold are needed to buy most items in the shop, as items in the shop are usually grossly overpriced. 'Dew vial' This item was released with . The Dew vial is an item that holds up to 10 dew drops, each dew drop will heal 10 of the Hero's total health. When the dew vial is full, if the Hero receives a hit that kills him, the Dew vial will automatically be drunk, fully healling the Hero. 'Ankh' The Ankh can only be bought in a Shop. On , it can be purchased for 500 gold; the price goes up by 50% in each subsequent shop. ; Abilities: *If the player dies, but has an Ankh the player will resurrect on the floor they died. The player will also lose all non-equipped items and coins. *You are able to buy more than 1 Ankh. However, this is not recommended as only 1 Ankh will be used while the other(s) destroyed. However, if you are very close to death, and have multiple Ankh, it is recommeded you throw the spare so you can pick it up later. *When a player dies on a boss level, the floor will be reset. However, when the player dies on any other floor, they will be ressurected on the same number floor, and it will the remain the same. *If death is imminent due to starvation, or poison, and the player is out of potions, consider splurging in the shop (especially if there's another ankh), then dropping all non-equipped items save for one ankh. The death will then return you to full health & satiety, and you can just pick up the rest of your items again. 'Torch' Torches, an addition made in v0.5, are usable items stored in a players inventory. In the Demon Halls level, ambient lighting is limited to only the area around the player character. Unlike previous levels, the fog of war is only reduced when under the Illuminated buff provided after using a Torch. This buff will last a certain period of time before another torch must be used. They are found randomly in the dungeon and can be purchased from the vendor on Depth 21. 'Arcane stylus' Arcane stylus can be found throughout the dungeon. When used on a piece of armor, it will put a random glyph on it. 'Lloyd's beacon' This item is obtained by killing Goo. This allows the hero to teleport to the spot where the device is set up. While the Beacon is set somewhere it will glow white in your inventory. Due to a bug, it has not been obtainable since , until it was fixed in . 'Amulet of Yendor' The Amulet of Yendor is the only item in Depth 26, in-between two skull pillars, at the center of the only room on that depth. When obtained, you are prompted to choose between finishing the game or continuing to play. * If you select "Let's call it a day", you are returned to the Main Menu and that current game file is erased. * If you select "I'm not done yet", the amulet fills a slot in your Pack and you are able to continue playing. After selecting the "I'm not done yet" option, you may still choose to "End the Game" with the amulet at any time. (Just tap on the item & the selection will show up) It can only be dropped, or thrown, and cannot be equipped; it has no activated ability at this time. Trivia *Pixel Dungeon revolves around the ultimate artifact - the Amulet of Yendor. *The Ankh is based off of the Egyptian ankh. Category:Other items Category:Items